


Caught

by Katthekitkat



Category: Predator, Predators (2010)
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub, M/M, Yautja, alian, rope, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katthekitkat/pseuds/Katthekitkat
Summary: Zika is captured by Berserker. What ever shall he do?Zika belongs to me.Berserker belongs to Predators(2010)





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This s based off of a drawing I did for twitter. You can find it at @BexelyK

Tied at the ‘cross’ Zika had no clue what else to do. His master Zu’kon was far away by now, looking in all the wrong places for him, even if he was looking. Zika didn’t mean to get captured, but it wasn’t like he had a choice. He currently pulls at his ropes, tied in such an odd position he couldn’t turn around to get a good look at the blood and rotting camp he dragged into. The Berserker made sure to not make anything easy for the tiny little yautja.

Zika stops tugging on the ropes when he feels a large callused hand slip over his shoulder. Zika is frozen in place out of fear. All the Berserker had to do was flex his hand and Zika’s shoulder would be broken instantly. He whimpers and attempts to look back but is answered by a metallic snarl.

Berserker runs his hand down Zika’s back, pricking his soft delicate skin with his claws. Zika knew what was about to happen. He figured it out a long time ago. The other two weren’t around, just him and the alpha bad blood. Zika didn’t like it, but he knew this, knew this all to well. He was born and breed for this. He knew he could do it again, if it secured his safety and allowed him to live another day.

Knowing the Berserker was going to take what he wanted no mater what, Zika decided to just give in and give permission. No reason in fighting when you are this unevenly matched.

Zika spreads his legs a little and backs up enough so that his back makes a bow shape and his ass angled up. The Berserker clicks from behind his mask, his hands coming down to squeeze Zika’s fatty hips, his claws pricking the soft meat. Zika hisses at the large male but all he gets in return is a dark nasty sounding chuckle.

Zika jumps when he feels a warm liquid being poured down the crack of his ass. He doesn’t want to know what the substance is, be he is relived to find out that it is just oil when the big male runs his fingers through it. Zika shivers when Berserker runs a finger up and down over his hole, his slimy fat digits pressing against it. Zika must constantly remind himself to relax or he was about to be in a world of hurt if he didn’t.

Berserker is surprisingly easy and slow Zika finds. The male taking his time to stretch Zika open and constantly rubbing his hips and lower back. It was easy for Zika to accept it after a while, relaxing into the touch and spreading his legs a little more, encouraging the male to continue.

After a while it became to much for Berserker and Zika looks over his should to watch as the impossibly large male strips off his clothing and tosses it to the ground, his pulsing, thick, black and red cock springing to attention after his belt and crotch cup was slipped off. Zika stares at the twitching thing and gulps, all his muscles in his body tensing up.

Zika’s feet are jerked off the ground by Berserker when he picks him up by his hips and starts to grind his cock against his soft fleshy ass. Berserkers hips had no rhythm at first, clearly, he was desperate. Zika found it hot that such a hunter could be so messy, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, his thoughts where brought to a focus on his own hard leaking member between his thighs. He wanted to touch it but that was impossible at the moment.

After so much self-teasing, Berserker starts to feed his cock into Zika’s prepped hole. The fat head popping in and causing Zika to hiss from the burn it caused. Berserker didn’t care, he keeps feeding Zika his cock until he bottoms out and grinds hard against Zikas ass. Zika groans and closes his eyes as a sharp pain fires up his back. Never in his life has been so full and felt such things.

Berserker, chasing his own pleasure, slow pulls out of Zika and slowly pushes back in. Zika whimpers his discomfort, kicking his legs a little to find some sort of purchase other than just air. One of his feet even kick Berserker, one of his claws catching on the male’s scales and giving him a little gash. Berserker stops and squeezes Zika’s hips tightly. Zika didn’t focus on the squeezing of his hips, he was just happy that Berserker stopped moving for a moment so he could at lest relax and have some of the pain go away.

The moment the pain started ease away Zika looked back at the male and nods. He is surprised because Berserker waits almost another entire minute before thrusting back into Zika.

This time Berserker really lets Zika have it. He’s tired with playing games and chases his own release. He pulls Zika back into each thrust, pounding into the tiny yautja with so much force that Zika couldn’t help but turn into a slobbering, whimpering, moaning mess. His own cock slaps against his belly, a string of pre dripping down.

Berserker doesn’t slow down, encouraged by the sounds Zika made. He grunts and growls behind his bio mask really letting Zika have it without mercy.

Zika moans loudly as though he was in heat when his cock swells and he climax’s. His hole flutters around Berserkers cock, pulling the member in deeper before he paints Zika’s insides with his cum. His thick burning release oozes out around his cock to join the mess on the ground Zika already made. They both are panting when Berserker pulls away, letting Zika drop to his knees, cum still leaking out of his used hole. Berserker growls once walking to the ropes and cuts Zika free. He says nothing else and walks away to sit against a rock.

Zika rubs his wrist and looks back at Berserker. He was afraid to run, knowing the other two might catch and kill him and if not them, then what ever else out there might just kill him. He weighs his options for a moment before going over to sit between Berserkers legs and clean up his mess. He could that at least until Zu’kon shows up to save him again.


End file.
